Obsession
by NatalieExotrace
Summary: After a mission on Naboo, Darth Vader falls in love and quickly become obsessed with the planet's senator, Padme Amidala. At the same time Obi wan Kenobi is dead set on 'rescuing' Amidala.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

Asajj Ventress sat at a public café in the lower part of upper Coruscant and sipped at a flavored drink which she did not happen to know the name of. Today was another day where she couldn't stand to stay at the compound. Vader had run off to the outer rim on another one of Sidious' errands, leaving his little angel all by herself.

What a pity.

Ventress hated that little prissy princess, but she wouldn't dare touch a hair on her head.

She gave a stale laugh and took another sip. A figure, which she easily identified as Obi wan Kenobi, waltzed into the café. He immediately sat in the empty seat across from her and smoothed his beard, a habit of his. They had a history of being enemies. Fighting both physically and verbally. She was surprised to see him here without his lightsaber raised.

"Asajj." "Kenobi." She sneered in response. "I require your assistance." If she had eyebrows they would be raised. "Why should I help you? Jedi scum." "It would benefit you as well Asajj." "Humph."

There was a long, awkward pause before Ventress spoke up. "You want the girl don't you?" Obi wan folded his hands. "Yes." "I don't know about that. Believe me I would have chopped her head off by now, but its suicide. He'd kill you in an instant" "I'm not wor-" "You listen now! I won't hear any of that 'I'm not worried' lies as long as we're working together. I'm near Vader almost every day. He still scares the crap outta me!" "So you're with me then?" Ventress glared at him. "Only because I hate her. I want her gone."

Obi wan stiffened. "I…I know this will be, difficult-" "Suicide." "Difficult, but I'm confident that with both of our skills and your inside information that we can get her back."

Ventress gave a confused look. "Do you think she's trapped in the compound?" "Why, yes. Of course." Ventress laughed out loud. That was the most ridiculous statement she's heard in ages.

"Trapped, Kenobi you've got it all wrong." He tilted his head to the side, a sign of confusion. "Enlighten me."

Ventress stood, setting the cup down onto the table. "Tonight. I can't talk here." She paid the bill and headed for the door, calling back to him, "I don't like this, not one bit, but I'll go along with it. Meet me at the _Outlander_. I have a room there that's safe."

He gave a nod and Asajj disappeared into the Coruscant traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter Two -

The _Outlander _was crawling with outlaws and escorts. People of all species gathered around the bar and many holo-visions. Ventress sat in a booth near the back, awaiting the Jedi.

She had been here for twelve minutes. She never really did tell him when to show up, that doesn't mean she wasn't angry at him. She had ordered a drink. Anything else the sold was either disgusting or moving. This caused Ventress to roll her eyes.

She scoped the area. No one looked suspicious, so she sensed the area. Kenobi was nearing. _So he wasn't that _too_ late_. She waved him over when he entered the club.

"I thought you said you had a room." She sighed. "I do."

Asajj stood and lead him to the back rooms. Usually they were used for _alternate _forms of business, but she had no need for that. To her it was a waste of time.

She laughed as Obi wan's cheeks reddened. The couple in the room they passed by were not very quiet. He let out a cough to break the tension. Well he felt tension, maybe not her. She stopped to key in the code to her small, rented, back room. They entered and she gestured to a beaten up lounge chair. He hesitated.

"I'm offering you a seat Jedi, SIT." He did as instructed, not wanting to anger her further. He needed her for him to make any progress.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked sitting on the small pullout bed.

"I want to know everything. From the day she came in, up until now." "That's a little hard to recall Kenobi."

"I know you can. So do it." She smiled. "Pushy." Obi wan stroked his beard. "The cat got your tongue?"

"Well are-" "Vader returned from Naboo exactly eight months and six days ago." She began "He was stationed there to create a military outpost for the empire. When he returned with a little pet, we weren't surprised. She expected a one night maybe a couple day fling, but he wanted more. That's what surprised us…

Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, stormed into the royal palace. The senator from Naboo had meddled in his plans for the last time. He had a task to set up an outpost, and he _was going_ to set up an outpost whether she liked it or _not_. He didn't care if she died in the process.

A group of guards met him at the top of the massive outdoor stair case. He simply force pushed them to the side and continued in his pursuit. The senator awaited him, sitting on one of the plush benches that lined the great hallways.

"Vader." He marched up to her. She rose to her full height, five feet four inches, and they stood face to face, face to chest being more fitting. It was a little too close for Amidala's liking. To Vader it was a form of intimidation. From his sandy hair, to the bottom of his shiny, black boots, he stood a full six feet two inches.

"Senator." He growled in response. "How is your outpost coming along?" She asked coyly. He looked down at her, a deep scowl on his face. "Swimmingly, thanks to you." He played along. She abruptly turned and walked in another direction. "I don't like this military outpost. We are a peaceful planet." He followed behind her. "Yes, I am well aware of that though it has no meaning to me. I have come to establish an outpost for the empire, and that is what I shall do. You are simply prolonging the inevitable."

She gave a dry laugh. "Like a simple pet, you do the emperors bidding. You're line of work is that of a slaves."

That struck a chord. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around. She grasped her head in a daze. "I am no man's slave." He uttered. "My job will be done, whether you like it or not."

He loosened his tight grip on her arm. She looked up at him, taking in his handsome features. _Handsome…._

She quickly shook the thought out of her head and watched in anger as he left the palace, black cloak billowing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry about any confusion, Vader is suit less. I intend to go into it later, but for now, yes he is. So sorry. **

- Chapter 3 –

Padme brushed pulled a brush through her curly hair. She sat in front of her vanity, a smile on her face. It had been a week and a half since Vader had confronted her. Since then she had confronted the workers who were stationed at the building site. They were being forced to build the outpost and with a little convincing they all escaped. The production was immediately stopped after destroying the remaining droids. Captain Typho had handled that.

Her victory had her smiling all day. She only wished she could see the look on that smug bastards face…

"Maybe you can, Senator."

She jumped at the deep voice. "Vader!" She turned to find him leaning against the banister of her bed. "How did you get in here?" She reached for her concealed gun, but was stopped by an invisible hand.

"I don't think so." He smirked. "That little stunt you pulled caused my master a great annoyance. He suggested that I should uh… rid the galaxy of your presence." She frowned. "You wouldn't kill me."

Who was she fooling?

He pulled out his red bladed lightsaber. "After I kill you, I'll kill your queen, then everyone else in this kriffing palace. If you haven't noticed I don't give a damn about your helpless planet and neither does the Emperor." Padme's eyes widened. Her planet would be in shambles, all because of her.

"No, you can't. I-" "I can do as I please."

Padme would not beg. This horrid man would not make her beg, but her planet. They could not face disaster over her pride. That was her job. Keep her planet safe. She could not fail Naboo.

"I'll do anything. Don't attack Naboo. They have done nothing. This is all my fault."

Vader smirked. "Yes, I know."

"Please Vader…I…I'll do anything." She stressed the word anything. She'd rather live a life of despair than her innocent people. She had brought it upon herself.

"Yes you have indeed brought this upon yourself, but I'll spare your pitiful planet." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Pack your things." "Why?" "Isn't it obvious? You're coming with me." He sat where she once did and flicked a stray, blonde hair out of his face. Padme scowled. "I'm going with you. Where?"

He gave an aggravated sigh. "We're going to the Sith compound on Coruscant. I have an apartment in the tower." "You expect me to stay there for how long?" "Till I'm done with you." "Done with me!" "Oh don't get all high and mighty with me. I'm not going to rape you Senator."

"Well your reputation doesn't give me any other options." "The word is I rape women?" He had a slight look of concern on his face before he hid any emotion. "Not exactly, but you are a murder. Why not do…that too?"

He frowned. "I have not, am not, and will not ever do something a repulsive and idiotic as that." He stood and grabbed a sack for her closet. "Pack. Now."

She set to packing her dresses and essentials. She didn't have any sentimental belongings. She seemed to be on the run too much to become attached to anything.

He grabbed her bag, _ever the gentleman_, and began the long walk back to his transport.


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 –

Padme's head rested in her hands. Currently Vader's transport was hurtling through space, their destination was Coruscant. She watched as he piloted the ship with ease, the skill seeming natural. He obviously knew she was watching him because he occasionally glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"How much longer?" She queried. He frowned. "About 10 minutes." She raised an eyebrow. "Your transport cannot be that fast. It takes at least a day to get to Coruscant." She stated matter-of-factly. Vader cracked a smile. "I made a few, eh…modifications." "I'm not surprised." Padme would have to learn live with him.

While Vader prepped the engine to exit lightspeed, Padme took the chance to give him a once-over. _He's cute, and his hair…STOP!_

A pop sounded in the cockpit and Vader let out an aggravated sigh, a noise she knew she would be hearing a lot of. He bent to strip off one of the floor panels and his front half disappeared. She took in the generous view of his backside before abruptly whipping her head to the side, refusing to look at him as anything more than the monster he was.

He reemerged and closed the panel. "Minor setback." Her response was a curt nod. Not caring, he gracefully pulled back on the steering device and entered the atmosphere. Vader landed the transport near a large grey building. As Padme stepped out onto the ramp, Vader behind her with her bag, she looked up at the colossal tower. It rose high in the sky far above the surrounding establishments.

"This is the Sith Compound?" Vader proceeded on as she stared in awe. "Yeah, duh." He walked up to the blast doors, which were surprisingly unguarded. His gloved hand waved in front of him and the doors opened wide. He lead her into a large lobby like room where many droids moved around.

Padme, who was still standing near the front was roughly tugged her along. "You can look around later; you'll have plenty of time." She only sighed, focused more on his hand which curled around her forearm.

After earning many stares, an especially long one from a certain bald woman, they entered an elevator. He pressed the button for the very top floor, his hand still on her arm; that did not go unnoticed. The elevator unusually shot up causing her to fall to the floor. Vader laughed before extending a hand. She glared, but accepted it. It remained in his grip for longer then she realized. Embarrassed, she quickly pulled it from his hand and folded it in her other.

When the lift stopped he keyed in the code waltzed into his apartment. Padme followed behind, examining the all black apartment. It was the very top floor, but the ride in the elevator was not very long. He walked down a short hallway and pointed to a room. "This is yours." Padme walked up to where he stood and peered into the open doorway.

The room was white and there was no furniture. "There's nothing in it." She felt her cheeks go red and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It is." She tried to hide her embarrassed face, but it was no use. _Why do I care! I shouldn't be embarrassed! He doesn't deserve it!_

Vader glanced at her before asking, "What do I not deserve Senator?" If it was possible, her cheeks grew even redder. She didn't answer. He took her silence as an answer. "You can buy or bring over whatever you want. I don't care." He handed her a sliver bag. She took it and he began walking to another room. "Spend what you want."

She looked in the bag and found nearly half a million credits in there. By now Vader was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: Sorry if I took a little too long to update. I was preoccupied; you know how the story goes. Anyway I'll try to have another, longer update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter may be considered as banter or simple annoying, oh well! Hehe. Once again, I'll always say this, thanks for reading and enjoy! Quick side note, I know they don't use our time or holidays, but It's much easier to use them. I'm sure you guys are reasonable people. ;)**

- Chapter 5 -

Padme sat in her newly furbished room. Vader was true to his word and she had spent nearly five million of his credits. She hadn't really wanted a thing. Padme wasn't big on material items. Her own fortune, from many years in politics, had been spent only on the essentials and the occasional dress. Most of it went to her famed _Refugee Relief Program_.

Despite her spending, it didn't seem to make a dent in his pocket. While he left her in the apartment alone, she scoped out his own room. It was black, of course, and contained one bed, clad in black sheets, a small lamp set on a metal bed-side table, a large window took up most of the wall across from the door, and a black armchair was stuck in the corner. His cloak was draped over the back. "No wonder her can spend the money on my room." With another few minutes of inspecting she spotted a silver cylinder. "He left his lightsaber?"

She reached out to examine the mysterious weapon closely, but her hand was sharply cut off. "I don't think so." Vader's deep voice rumbled from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him. His eyes flashed, but he didn't appear angry. _He's never seems to be angry. _

Just like the elevator his hand didn't immediately release hers. Strangely she didn't want him to let go. Time seemed to stand still as each waited for the other to do something. Naturally, common sense struck Padme first and she pulled her arm away. This prompted a response from Vader. "What were you doing in here?" She didn't answer for lack of nothing to say.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Stay out." She didn't move. "I mean it." Nothing. "Leave." She stared defiantly at him, waiting for some sort of please._ I'm becoming my mother._ Just like she had as a child, no please arose from the sith.

Padme raised an eyebrow. He mimicked the motion.

"Now." This was becoming amusing to the senator. "NOW." She actually laughed at him, well more of a giggle, a flirty giggle. She regretted it, but he still showed no signs of anger. Maybe mild annoyance, but nothing more.

A minute passed with not a word spoken.

_This is ridiculous. _

Two Minutes.

_Stop, you're behaving like a child Padme._

Three Minutes.

_It's his damn room!_

Four minutes.

_He's a sith!_

Five minutes.

_Leave!_

Nearing the six minute mark Vader took matters into his own hands. He lifted her straight of the ground, despite vehement protest, and placed her in her own room. He gave a smile of victory and returned to his room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Padme sat in her room and flipped through channels on the Holo vision. She hadn't left her room since the "incident" out of defiance. Now she was getting a little hungry. Cracking her old fashioned, wooden door open she peeked around to see if Vader was around. She didn't want to confront him again. He wasn't anywhere in sight, but he did have a habit of popping up on her.

She carefully walked into the kitchen and pulled some things to construct dinner. As it simmered in the pan her thoughts drifted to her home planet and her family. Would he ever let her see them again? Her niece, Pooja, had just been born and the holiday seasons were coming around the corner. Surely he didn't expect her to stay cooped up in the compound forever. She hadn't even ventured downstairs the entire time she'd lived here.

A loud pop snapped her out of it and she quickly turned off the burner. Turning around to return to her room, she nearly ran into Vader. "Damn it!" She cursed. He had the worst timing. His laugh echoed in the quiet kitchen and she reveled in the surprisingly sweet sound. This prompted her pesky blush to return.

He brushed past her to reach for something in the refrigeration unit. She took advantage of the situation addressed her concerns. "Do you intend to have me locked up in here forever?" After grabbing the container of blue liquid he leaned back on the counter. "Where do you wish to go?" She didn't expect that question. "Well, I guess…anywhere…really…I guess." He shrugged. "I'll wait for you to finish eating and if you're up to it, you can come with me." She pretended to ponder his option, not wanting him to know she almost, literally, jumped at the proposition.

"Sure." He gave a nod before sitting on the stiff couch. She quickly ate her dinner and slipped on her shoes. She moved to stand in front of Vader, hands on her hips. His eyes slowly drifted to meet hers, raking over her body. She noticed this and took a step back. He stood and advanced to the private elevator. "Coming?"

She briskly walked forward to catch up with him; her steps had to be quicker to match up with his longer strides. When they were both in the elevator he pressed the button that would take them to the first floor. "Are we leaving the compound?" Padme asked. He nodded. "Where?" "We are going to the Senate building." "Why?" She was pushing her luck with all these questions. If anything, Vader was known for his lack in patience.

"The Emperor wants a certain senator eliminated." "Do you know who?" He shook his head. "Some woman." Padme racked her brain for anyone who the Emperor would want dead. She paled at the realization that it could be Mon Mothma, her close ally. He looked down at her. "Whoever it is, is a traitor." Padme looked up at him. His face conveyed peace, but he was anything but that. "How will you find out?" "I will see my Master first, he will inform me." Padme nodded. After he helped her into his sleek, black speeder, he sped off towards the rotunda.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't want to sound desperate, but any more reviews would be much appreciated! *hint hint* I'm not pushing though, let me stress that. ;) Thanks for reading and, of course, enjoy!**

- Chapter 6 -

Padme stood outside Palpatine's office and awkwardly shifted positions. Vader had entered a few moments before and hadn't remerged. She didn't mind though, leaving the compound was good enough for her.

Suddenly Vader stormed out of the office and headed straight for her. Quickly he pulled on her arm and tugged her down the hallway. "What's going on?" He shot her a look before quickening his pace. "We need to get back to the compound." "Why? We just got here and…and the woman…" "Is you." Padme stopped moving and Vader was forced to halt. "The Emperor wants me dead?" He nodded. "Why?" "He said you were a traitor." "Are you going to kill me now?" "No." She pulled a confused face. "Why not?" He let go and looked at her, blue eyes shining. "I don't know, but I'm not killing you Senator." She gave a dry laugh. "Thanks." "Now hurry, we can't let the Emperor know."

She tries to hide the unusual happiness that came with his use of the word 'we', but failed. Vader shot another look, this time of confusion, before taking her hand in his. _To pull her along_, he reassured himself.

Needless to say, Padme didn't protest.

As they entered the apartment once again announced that she was going to retire for the night. Vader wordlessly nodded and took a seat on the couch, pulling out his data-pad. Padme gave one final glance in his direction before closing the door to her room.

Later that night Padme heard a loud scream pierce through the air. The female who yelled was obviously on a floor below them; they _were_ at the top. Padme reasoning clawed the fact that it might me someone to kill her. She jumped out of her expensive bed and ran into the living area. Vader had fallen asleep on the couch, with his data-pad in hand, and lightly snored. She walked up to him, admiring how peaceful he looked in his sleep. All the worried lines had vanished and what was left was a young man, blissfully asleep.

She almost reached out to tuck the strand of hair that rested on his forehead in place, but stopped herself. This was the man that was holding her captive..._but also saved my life_. Another scream sounded and she looked took a seat in the armchair near the couch. She felt oddly safe with this man, this sith. _Strange_.

The next sounds were shots being fired from below. By now Padme had grown worried. She wasn't accustomed to living here.

More shots. She stood and nudged Vader. "Wake up." His eyes snapped open and he gazed up at her. "Do you hear that?" He listened carefully before running a hand across his face, a sign of fatigue.

"That's Asajj Ventress. Sometimes she practices dueling at night. Don't worry." He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep again when she asked him another question. "You care to explain what goes on around here?" He sighed. "Sure, sit." Padme did as she was instructed and paid close attention to him.

Vader leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. "The idea of the compound was actually from Darth Sidious' former apprentice, Darth Savien." "What happened to Savien?" Padme questioned. Vader shrugged. "All I know is he was…disposed of when I was a youngling. Anyway, the compound is used for training the sith empire. The bottom half of the floors are for training and weapon practice. The top half of the floors are for sleeping and things of that nature. They aren't many security precautions, but what sane person would try to break into a facility packed with hundreds and sith masters and apprentices?"

Padme nodded. "It would be suicide." "Indeed." He sat back and closed his eyes. His hair was still messy from sleep and fell over his eyes. She almost reached out to smooth it, perfectionist tendencies taking over. She restrained herself and settled for watching him.

He had just fallen asleep. She scoffed. "You just fall asleep? I was talking to you." She glared at his sleeping form, at least she thought so. His mouth curved into a smile. "I'm not asleep senator." She frowned. "Night." She stood and made a break for her room. He cracked one eye open to watch her leave. "Goodnight."

As Padme laid in bed her thoughts traveled to what Vader had said. She was the one to be assassinated? What had she done? Why didn't he kill her? Was did he willingly answer all he questions? Why was she so drawn to him? _I'm not drawn to him! No!_

She looked at her door and saw that his was open. She walked up to it and looked inside. He was walking out of the adjoining bathroom, clad in only a towel. Her eyes widened. He was finely tanned and his body matched the statues in the Theed gardens. His hair dripped onto his skin and caused his body to glisten. She licked her bottom lip and watched as he crossed the room and reached into a drawer to pull out some black sleeping pants.

His hand drifted to the towel hanging low on his waist. Padme audibly gasped and his eyes shot up. For an agonizing few seconds their eyes met. Padme was the first to look away and she tried to run away, muttering a quick sorry. For the thousandth time he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his room. "What do you think you're doing?" Padme met his eyes, but looked away. They were a sickly yellow color.

"Your door was open. It wasn't my fault." "You were asleep." "No I wasn't! It doesn't even matter. Sorry." She tried to leave again, but he tightened his grip. "Let go!" He pulled her closer to him, until she was pressed to his chest. "Let...me…go…" Before she could comprehend what was happening he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this may be going a little fast, but so many Vader/Padme stories take way to long for any real romance so I hurried it along. Later in the story is where I really want to focus, after their relationship is established. Just a little heads-up I guess. Thanks for reading! **

- Chapter 7 –

Padme gave into the feeling of pleasure. His kissing made her knees weak. She felt his arms loop around her waist and all thoughts of stopping him flew out of her head. Her hands tangled into his golden hair and she deepened their kiss. He used the force to close the door and lifted her off the ground. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

Backing up to his bed, her laid her on it, pulling away to look at her. Padme looked up to him, gasping for breath. His eyes had returned to blue and now glowed with passion. "Vader." She whispered.

Not appreciating his stopping, she pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him again. Now her heart pounded and thoughts swarmed, _you really shouldn't be doing this Padme. Not good…_

Oh, but it was good, amazing. His hands had moved up and down her sides and his mouth moved to her neck. She pulled him closer to her and locked her arms around his neck, sealing the deal.

Later that morning, Padme woke up in Vader's room. She sat up in his bed and turned to see him sound asleep. "What have I done? I slept with a monster."

She felt horrible, like common street tramps. How could she have tossed her morals aside like that? And for him? She gave herself to him?

She glanced down at him again. This time he looked up at her, a hurt expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow. Was he upset? The look he gave Padme made her wonder if he actually cared about her.

"What?" She asked. He continued to stare at her. "What?" She repeated. "What's wrong?" Vader answered with his own question. "I feel stupid. You used me!" "No I didn't!" "You initiated it!" "You went along with it!"

Now their faces were inches apart and they were both scowling. Vader's eyes lowered and he apologized. "I'm sorry." Padme grew confused. He's sorry? Why is nothing making sense?

She lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "Why are you sorry?" He held her hands in his own and pleaded, "I never meant to use you. I didn't mean it that way." She was beginning to feel sympathetic for him. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be evil." He sighed. "I am." "Well you haven't seemed like it lately."

He smiled and she joined him. "What?" She asked. He didn't answer, but instead kissed her and she let him.

It was later week when Padme remembered she hadn't done any work or even gone to her office. She wondered if Vader would let her visit the senate building. He had certainly been kinder since that night. He had even taken her out to the shopping center to get her a few additional things she was going to need.

She walked into his room, not scared of him anymore. He was sitting in his armchair when she walked in. "Yes?" He asked. "I was wondering if you could take me to the Senate building. I still have duties to preform there."

"The emperor's there. I can't let you go." She frowned. "Why not." "He wants you dead Padme." Her spirits perked a little when he called her by her first name, but that was squashed when she remembered her death sentence. "Can't you come with me?" He stood and sighed. "Yes." "Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "Yeah, sure."

The pair walked down the hallway to Padme's office; Vader always looking for any threats, not that any senator would stand a chance against him. He was worried about Padme's safety. At first he only thought of her as an annoyance, but now, force forbid, her had actually grown fond of her.

They went into her office and she set to work. "You can just sit anywhere." He nodded. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Closing his eyes, he submerged into the force, masking both of their presences. Padme looked up. "What are you doing?" Without opening his eyes he replied. "Covering our force presences, so the Emperor will not detect us." "Oh. Okay." Padme went back to work and left him alone.

It was an hour later when she felt she had done what she could. They quietly left the near empty senate building and returned home.

He sat on the couch and Padme joined him. Looking up at him, she decided to address him about her family. "Well the holidays are coming around the corner." He nodded in acknowledgement. She felt stupid. _The holidays are around the corner? You sound ridiculous. _"You want to go back to Naboo and see your family, right?" She nodded. "Just to see them then we can leave." He looked skeptical. "We?" "You would be coming right?" "Who said I was allowing you to leave?" "Well in theory." He gave another sigh and looked at her. She smiled and gave him her own, sad look. "Alright. We can go, but only until the holidays end." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're welcome."

They sat there for a second. Padme leaned up and kissed him before heading to pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Man, I thought I had fixed any errors. I apologize, whenever I have some more free time I'll run through it again and fix those pesky little things. I'm glad you told me. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Also I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Enjoy!**

- Chapter 8 –

Theed was bustling with people buying last minute presents and food. Padme walked down the street with a hooded Vader. He carried her numerous bags, having none of his own. Padme walked several steps in front of him, but occasionally glanced back and offered a smile. She couldn't see if he smiled back at her, his cowl covered his face. He rarely smiled at her anyhow. She had cause for excitement though. Soon she would be with her parents, sister, and nieces. Vader had sat through another shopping trip so she could buy presents for her family. She almost asked him if he had any relatives of his own, but decided against him. She was growing closer to him every passing day and didn't want to ruin any progress.

Her family home was very close. She remembered growing up there. She didn't really get to spend too much time with her family ever since she was elected Queen of Naboo. Any time she had to be with them, she gladly accepted. As the large estate entered her vision she sped her pace. Her mother was outside covering the flowers from the oncoming snow. She ran up and wrapped her mother in a hug. "Mom!" "Padme! Oh I'm so glad you're home!" "I am too." "Hurry in, it's freezing." Padme looked around for Vader. He stood a few steps away and his hood had been drawn back. She held out her hand to welcome him in. He was visibly uncomfortable.

Her mother looked back at him. "Who is this?" Padme tugged on Vader's hand urging him to join her on the steps. Jobal Naberrie, her mom, looked Vader over. "Mom this is Darth Vader." Jobal gasped and took a few steps back in fear. "W-what is he doing here?" Vader's face conveyed annoyance. He towered over both women, making him look even more menacing.

Padme was at a loss for words. She couldn't say that Vader had threated her and forced her to live with him and she couldn't say that she was in a relationship with him, because…was she? Padme looked up to Vader and hoped that he heard her thoughts. He nodded, but didn't offer any assistance.

"Padme…" "Mom, Vader is…my boyfriend." She cringed and refused to see his response. Jobal was taken aback. Her younger daughter was supposed to be the sensible one. Sola was the one who would run off and fall in love with some crazy man, but Padme? With a notorious mass murderer? She met his eyes for a second, he seemed calm and collected. Padme on the other hand looked very nervous. She refused to look at her so called boyfriend. Her hand still clung to his though. "I think we should go inside, it's going to snow any minute." Jobal stated to break the palpable silence.

Padme's eyes didn't leave the ground and it was Vader's turn to do the leading. They entered the house and Vader set the luggage down. Padme refused to look at him, sacred of what he'll say. Her relationship was so fragile; she didn't want to blow it.

Ruwee, her father, walked in. "Padme! We've missed you!" He hugged her tightly before addressing Vader. "Who is this?" Jobal spoke up. "Her boyfriend…Darth Vader." Ruwee mirrored Jobal's surprised reaction, only he did not hide his outrage. "Padme! What has gotten into you! How could you do something like this!" Padme finally looked to Vader. His eyes were on her father, and he was not happy. "What is that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for your daughter?" "Frankly, you are not." "Ruwee!" Jobal exclaimed. "He has a lightsaber and he's a sith." She added in a quieter tone. "Daddy!" Padme said, still fretting over their current state. Vader smirked. "Do you think you intimidate me?" Padme glared at him. "Vader." "Do you think I'll let you carry on with my little girl?" "Do you think you'd ever come close to stopping me? That's rich Naberrie." "I didn't come here to fight!" Padme yelled. "Dad, calm down. I know what I'm doing. And Vader, you promised me that you'd try to get along with my family." "I tried; your father wasn't making it easy now was he?" He said, still glaring at Ruwee. Jobal patted her husband's arm. "We can all get along. It is the holidays and are little girl has come home." "Fine." "Fine." Both men said in unison. "There we go. Padme your room is where it always is." Jobal said. "Yes Mom. We'll be down in time for dinner." "Very well. Sola and her family will be here soon." "Okay." Padme started up the stairs, followed by her 'boyfriend'.

She walked into her room and smiled. Everything was exactly the way she remembered it. "Thank you." She said. "What do you mean?" "Thank you for dropping the issue with my parents." He shrugged and sat on her bed. "Where am I sleeping?" He queried. "With me of course. There's room." He laughed. She sat on her bed with him. She had been thinking about what she had said. She inwardly wished he would bring it up himself.

Well that wasn't happening. "So…" He smiled down at her. "I know." "Do you-?" "Do you?" "I guess. Yes." "Okay." They both looked to the floor. "We have about two hours until dinner. What do you want to do?" Padme asked. He answered by pulling her onto his lap and pressing his lips to hers.

Padme laid in her bed and turned to Vader. She watched his chest rise and fall and his eyes wander around the room. She scooted closer to him and watched his reaction. He didn't seem to care so she pushed the boundaries. She pressed against him and rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to push her away. Instead he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. Padme smiled, deciding that maybe…he wasn't so bad.

Padme walked into the dining room. The table was covered in delicious food that everyone in the village loved. Before her parents could come in she straightened both of their clothes, not wanting anyone to suspect anything. Just after, her mother entered and set another plate onto the overloaded table. "Hi Mom, how's dinner coming?" "Good." "Is Sola here?" "Not yet, she's on her way." "Alright." Jobal nodded and returned to the kitchen. "Awkward." Vader said, taking on an amused tone. She rolled her eyes. "She's always been a drama seeker. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town knew about us b now." Padme walked to go help her mother and left Vader with his thoughts. _The whole town? She was kidding right? If the Emperor finds out…_ He shook his head. _She was joking._

Down the street a man, Ren Parcer, brought up a holo-transmission with Emperor Palpatine, aka: Darth Sidious. "What is it Parcer?" Palpatine questioned. "I heard some news involving your apprentice." "Vader is on Naboo?" "Indeed. He's with that little Senator; turns out he didn't kill her. Now they're going steady? How-da-ya like that?" Palpatine rolled his eyes. "Contact me if you hear any more news Parcer. I'll be sending my second best. Asajj Ventress." "Of course your highness." The transmission ended and Ren laughed. "You'll pay for what you've done kid, sooner than I thought."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I promise there will be a real conflict soon, but for now thank you for reviewing and reading. Enjoy!**

- Chapter 9 -

Padme stood in the kitchen with her mother and sister. They were currently giving her the famed Naberrie silent treatment. She had received this on several occasions including when she told them that the queen wanted her to serve as senator. They had wanted her to settle down and start a family, but she was in service to her people and accepted the queen's proposition. That did sit too well with Jobal and Sola. Her new love interest wasn't going to mend things between them, but instead push them farther away. This was something Padme couldn't let happen.

"Padme will you set the silverware on the table?" "Yes mother." Taking the utensils she went back into the dining room. In the corner Vader stood and looked out the window. Forgetting her task she walked up to him. "What is it?" Padme asked, placing a hand on his arm. "I feel a disturbance. The Emperor isn't happy." Padme frowned. "Well what do we do?" "Nothing. We'll wait for him to make the first move." Padme was alarmed. "Is this serious? Should I be afraid?" Vader looked down at her. "No. It's fine." She wasn't reassured. "Fine." Brushing the matter aside, she returned to her task.

Sola walked into the dining room as well and gave a menacing glare to Vader. He bared his perfectly straight teeth at her in response. That was answered with an eye roll. He smirked, winning their little fight. "Padme can I talk to you?" Sola asked, still annoyed. "Do I want to?" Padme questioned. "Yes, now come." Sola beckoned.

Padme followed her older sister into the living room and sat on the couch. "If this is about Vader, I don't want to talk about it." Padme started off. "But Padme! Have you lost your mind? You know what he's done! He has murdered thousands of people! He's a sith lord Padme! Come to your senses!" "You've always been the romantic! Besides, he's not that bad…You don't know!" "Appreciating romance is not the same as being crazy! What do you mean I don't know? I know full well what he has done!" "You just don't know Sola! You always think that you know everything, but you just don't." "You sound like a child Padme!" "I. Don't. Care."

Padme stormed off, feeling stupid. Was all of her family against her? Could none of them understand? She ran up the stairs and smacked right into her new boyfriend. "Oh sorry." "What's wrong?" He asked. "Just my family. I can't say I didn't expect this." He pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her forehead. "We can leave if you want." "No. I can tough this out. I know how to deal with them." She was about to kiss him when her mother called. "Dinner everyone!" He laughed and pulled her down the stairs. She let him drag her back into the dining room, pouting the whole way.

They all sat at the table. Pooja and Ryoo both stared at Vader making him feel uneasy. "Uncle Vader." Pooja called out. Vader's eyes snapped up in shock. _Uncle? No….no no no no no. _"Are you a bad man? Mommy says you are a bad man." "Pooja!" Darred, Sola's husband, said. All eyes were on Vader. Padme looked between the child and the sith, anticipating his response. _What could he say? Yes? That wouldn't be good. He can't say no, that would be lie. _

Padme glared at Sola. "Pooja, not at the table, but yes. He is." "Sola!" Padme yelled. "He is!" Pooja looked at Vader and he smiled at her, hoping not to scare her. She smiled back and waved her finger at him. He waved back, immediately gaining the girls trust. Nobody else noticed their exchange. They were too engrossed in Padme and Sola's fight. "Sola what is wrong with you? Can we finally drop this!" "No! I will never drop this!" "Girls, girls stop this behavior! Padme can make her own decisions. You will leave her be. Do you hear me Sola?" Padme's father yelled. Sola nodded. Darred glanced at his children. They were both giggling about something. They didn't seem upset to him, so he dropped it.

Padme barely ate before taking her plate to the sink and disappearing outside. Vader did the same and sat on the back porch beside her. "This was a bad idea. We shouldn't have come back." "No. Your family will have to get used to it. It won't be as bad the rest of the week." She leaned against him and watched the sun fall under the thick line of trees. "Vader?" "Yes?" "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and went back into the house.

Pooja and Ryoo walked past their aunt and out to the porch. "Uncle Vader!" Ryoo called out. They both ran up to him. Pooja held out a folded up piece of paper. "I drew you a picture." He smiled and looked down at the gift. The picture had two women figures with smoke coming out of their heads. Three taller figures pointing fingers at the other two. To small figures off to the side with another adult looking person. "It's Auntie and Mommy fighting. Grandma, Grandpa, and Daddy are yelling at them. That's me and Pooja with you, because you're nice." They both studied him, seeing if he liked their work of art. Looking at their little faces, he knew he was wrapped around their fingers. "It's wonderful. I'll hang it up as soon as I get inside." "Yay!" They cheered and attempted to hug him. Their arms were too short to make it around his broad shoulders. They settled for hugging his shoulder and ran back inside.

Padme stood in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "They adore you now. Anyone who likes their pictures is an idol to them." He turned and raised his eyebrows. "You saw that?" "Mmhmm. You're already the fun uncle." His face turned red. "I didn't do it on purpose." "Sure." She smiled down at him, happy that at least someone besides her liked him. "Come inside, it's too cold." He stood and followed her into the house.

Jobal stood in the kitchen. She had witnessed the conversation between her grandchildren and Vader. Thought she wasn't happy, she did feel a little better about him staying here. Padme came in with a smile on her face. "Need any help?" "Sure, you can dry." "Okay." Padme set to work. Jobal occasionally glanced at her youngest daughter. She seemed happy and carefree, something very different from the normal Padme. "Do you love him, hon?" Padme almost dropped the plate she held. "Well…no…I don't really…no. No I do not." "Why do you sound unsure?" "I'm not unsure! I don't. Besides I haven't known him long enough to fall in love with him." "But it could be a possibility hmm?" Padme blushed. "Maybe. Mom can we talk about something else?" "Sure. How did you meet him?" "Mom!" "What? This is something else." Jobal tried to look innocent. "No it's not." The older of the two held her hands up. "Okay, okay. You know me, I'm a gossip hound." "Yes I do know, but you're getting nothing from me!" They laughed and the tension between the two dissipated.

Later that night the family walked in Theed Square. There was a winter festival going on and the girls begged to go. Padme and Vader lagged behind. She was pointing out all the different features of the Square to him. Darred and Sola had taken the girls to go play a game. Ruwee, Jobal, Vader, and Padme all sat around a metal table. A street lamp illuminated the area giving the atmosphere an eerie feel.

"Do any of you want dessert?" Padme asked to break the silence. "Oh sure. I could go for some cake." Jobal answered. "I'll go get some." She offered. Padme jumped up. "No, no. Let me. Come on…sweetie." She said taking Vader's hand in her own. Ruwee narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this Jobal. Not one bit." "She likes him. That's what we've always wanted for her right?" "Maybe…" The older couple watched the younger couple laugh about something and swing their intertwined hands. "He is cute." "He is a murderer." Ruwee said sarcastically. "Maybe she can change him. Like in those holo-films." "They're films Jobal, this is real. Too real." Jobal sighed. "This is the last time I'm talking about this. We don't want to push her away." "Alright. I just want her safe." "Something tells me that he won't hurt her. You should have seen him with the girls." "Humph." Ruwee didn't seem impressed.

Padme clung tightly to Vader hand as they waited in line. Normally Vader would have forced everyone to leave, but since he didn't want to make things any harder for his already stressed girlfriend. He felt her tug him away from the line. "I thought we were getting-" "Shh." She pulled him into the shadows between two buildings. Shoving him against the wall she captured his lips with hers immediately running her hands through his hair. Vader was taken by surprise and it took him a second to respond. "Padme," He whispered as Padme placed kisses along his jaw. "Your parents are right there." "I don't care. Let them see." "What's gotten into you?" She looked into his eyes and giggled. "You." His eyes widened and she went back to kissing him. He decided that her sudden onslaught wasn't too bad…

Asajj Ventress pulled her hood up and exited her fighter. The Emperor had assigned her to finish a job Vader couldn't. "This should be easy." All she had to do was kill that annoying little senator and return to Coruscant. _Easy. It would be easy right? Vader could've killed her, why didn't he?_ She shook the thought and continued in her pursuit.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not a very long chapter. I just love writing little scenes for Padme and Vader. I've been knocking out chapters since i've had a lot of free time. Spring Break has just got me in the writing mood. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

- Chapter 10 -

Padme gasped for breath. She and Vader had been making out for longer than appropriate. Her parents probably were wondering where she was. Feeling like a rebel, she dismissed the thought and leaned in to kiss him again. Surprisingly he pulled back. "I don't think so." She pulled a face. "Why not?" "Because." "Because what?" He just smiled and pulled her back to the line they once stood in. "You pull me too much." She said playfully. "You pull _me_ too much." She laughed. They moved up in line and bought their cake. After returning to the table, Ruwee gave them an ugly look. "What took so long?" Jobal questioned. "Oh, long line." Padme lied. "Fifteen minutes long? Where were you really?" Vader considered telling him the truth and seeing him react. That would probably result in Padme being upset with him. He would restrain himself, for now. "It was long dad, get over it." Padme looked over at Vader, longing to kiss him again.

Sola's family joined the table. The girls shouted in excitement when they saw the cake. "Did you get the cake Uncle Vader?" Sola was about to say something, but Padme interrupted her. "Yes he did. You can have as much as you want." Pooja and Ryoo ran over and hugged their favorite adults, offering a few 'thanks yous'. Sola sighed. "Not too much, bed time is soon." "Aw, but Mom." Darred stepped in. "Listen to your mother." "Yes Daddy." They said in unison.

Later that night Ruwee, Jobal, Padme, and Vader all arrived back at the Naberrie household. Padme went straight for her room, boyfriend hot on her tail. Ruwee Was close to following them up with a blaster and making the pair sleep in separate rooms. Jobal's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "She's a grown woman; let them do what they want." "That's disgusting Jobal. She's my little girl." "You don't know what they're up to. Maybe they were tired?" "Yeah right. You saw them run up there! I can't talk about this. I might get sick." Jobal rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

Just upstairs the two lovers succumbed into their own passion, desperately clinging to the other while they rid themselves of their clothes…

The next morning Padme hobbled downstairs wearing a purple robe. She and Vader had been up all night. Now she was paying the price, she could barely make it to the kitchen. Her mother was already up and making breakfast. "Good morning hon." "Morning Mom." Padme said sitting on a barstool in front of the counter. "How did you sleep." Padme blushed. "Good." Jobal looked up from her work at her daughter. "I'm sure you did a whole lot of sleeping." "Mom!" "What? I'm just saying." "That's none of your business." "It is when you're in my house." "Mom!" "So…?" Jobal winked. "Mom! Stop!" "Oh tell me right now you're not his tunic under that robe." If possible Padme's face turned even redder. "You are aren't you." Padme nodded. "Figures." Jobal laughed and after Padme got over the initial embarrassment, she joined in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ruwee asked. "Nothing." Padme said quietly. He looked skeptical, but dismissed the women's silence. "Breakfast is about done, you want to go and wake your boyfriend?" Padme hopped out of her seat. "Okay." She eagerly went to wake him leaving a slightly miffed father and amused mother. "Young love." Jobal mused. "They are NOT in love." Jobal set her dish in the heating unit. "Whatever you say dear." "It's just a phase." "Whatever you say dear." She repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing."

They sunk into a silence that was soon broken by a low chuckle and a high giggle. Ruwee suppressed an annoyed sigh. Jobal on the other hand was starting to like the man. He was polite and seemed nice enough. She could live with him.

Vader and Padme walked downstairs, both looking disheveled. "Good morning Vader." Jobal greeted. "Good morning Mrs. Naberrie." He said smiling. She smiled back. "I hope you're hungry. I made a lot of food." "I'm always hungry." He said taking a seat where Padme once was. She came up beside him and ran a finger down his bare back. "Do you mind putting a shirt on?" Ruwee asked haughtily. Both women shook their heads. "It's fine." Said Jobal. "Yeah Daddy lay off. You're just jealous." Mother and daughter laughed, father fumed, and Vader just blushed.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Ruwee asked. Jobal nodded. "In a minute. Padme will you set the table again?" "Sure Mom." Padme took the plates and started for the dining room, Vader followed closely behind her. "Is your sister coming back?" "Probably not. She likes to make dinner for her family." He nodded. "Well there is some good news." "Hmm?" "My mom likes you now." She kicked up her foot and twirled a piece of her hair. He gave her an exasperating look. "What women don't like me?" He joked. "Um, everyone but the two of us." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like you enough for everyone." She made her voice sound sweet and syrupy. "Do you now?" She nodded. "Care to prove it?" He asked, playing her flirtatious game. She pulled his head down to hers. Before she could 'prove it' her father walked in. "Not in the damn dining room Padme. We're right here." They turned to look at him, but didn't separate. Jobal walked in. "What's the commotion?" "Dad is just being mean." Padme with mock hurt on her face. "Ruwee." "Jobal!" "Let's just eat, huh?" "Fine by me." Vader said. They sat down and ate their food in silence. Padme often looked at Vader and smiled. He smiled back and held her hand under the table.

"Today we can go down to the lake. It's frozen over and we can ice skate." Jobal suggested. "That's a great idea mom! We can go after breakfast!" For the second time since she returned to Naboo, she didn't finish her meal. She jumped up, scraped the uneaten food into the trash bin, and ran into her room. "Well she's excited." Ruwee said. "I'm glad. She deserves to take a break." Vader, however, stuffed food in his mouth, trying not to seem indecent. Jobal was delighted. "Do you want seconds?" He eagerly nodded. Jobal loved it when guests appreciated her cooking. "I'll get more." The two men sat awkwardly at the table. "Whatever you're trying to achieve with my daughter, I'm onto you." He shrugged, not fazed. "I'm not trying to do anything." "Yeah right. A guy like you doesn't get into a relationship without wanting something out of it." "I don't want anything out of it Naberrie. Get that through your head." Ruwee stood from the table. "You'll never have my trust." Vader didn't move a muscle. "Does it look like I care?" Not knowing what to say in response, Ruwee stormed off.


End file.
